


The Dragon and St. Bernard.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-19
Updated: 1999-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a poem by Meg to Ben about her feelings for him.





	The Dragon and St. Bernard.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Dragon and St

 

** **

The Dragon and St. Bernard

By Postcard

postcard@currantbun.com

Rating: - PG. Romance.

This poem is about Meg and Ben. Meg is the dragon and Ben is the St. Bernard. This poem is copyright 17 September 1999 by Postcard. Do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of poet. 

** **

The Dragon and St. Bernard

I don't want my love to be shrouded

in the mist of time

like the mythical fire-breathing monster.

Beneath my cold, hard reptile exterior

lies a warm, soft heart.

 

Don't hunt me down,

for I shall only conceal my emotions.

Don't slay me

when I approach you,

like St. George with his lance.

Don't hide your feelings behind a shield,

be brave towards me.

I don't want to breathe fire on you.

 

You're a loyal dog

dutifully obeying each and every command.

You trudge through wind and snow

O'er mountain, glen and glacier,

with no thought for yourself.

You patter gallantly on

when people send you out in the cold

in search of those held dear.

 

I'll keep you warm with my fire

I don't want to be alone in my cave.

The world may think we cannot

possibly be together.

Our structures to them

are not compatible. 

We can show the world

that we can.

Working together it can be. 

When you save people

I'll heat them and thaw the cold.

 


End file.
